


Magical Melody

by tbehartoo



Series: LukaNette September 2019 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, He want to help his wife when she's not feeling well, Luka hears the heartsong of the people around him, Still, Where is that other melody coming from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Luka wants to help his sick wife feel better. While she rests he hears another faint heartsong and tries to track down the source.





	Magical Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 11 (Melody) of the Lukanette September 2019 on Tumblr

Luka knew the many moods and songs of Marinette’s heart almost as well as he knew his own and it was with great concern when he came home from a gig to hear Marinette’s melody was discordant in a new, and unhappy way.

“What’s going on Seastar?” he asked as he gently wrapped his arms around his amazing wife.

He wasn’t expecting her to burst into tears and throw her arms around his waist, holding him as if her life depended on it.

“I don’t know Luka,” she sobbed into his shirt. “All day I’ve been so tired and, and, and I’m crying at the drop of a pin and I don’t know what’s going on, but-” she took a deep shuddering breath, “I’ve been feeling awful all day. Just so tired and nauseous and headachy that I can barely think or walk or- or anything!.”

Luka immediately swept her up into a princess cary and hurried to the couch. 

“I’ve got you, My Mermaid,” he set her down gingerly. “What can I do to help you feel better?” he asked as she continued to snuggle into his shoulder.

“Cocoon,” she said immediately, “and soup and crackers,” she added after a few minutes contemplating his question. “Then my lullaby.”

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

“Your wish is my command oh great Rani of my Heart.”

He kept one arm around her shoulders and reached to the other end to grab one of the many throw pillows that seemed to multiply around their house. He tucked it behind her neck and gently lowered her down. Keeping a hand on her shoulder and twisting so as to stay in contact with her, he reached behind the sofa and snagged the top blanket in the basket kept there for this very purpose. It was a soft pink blanket he’d brought to her from one of his first tours with Jagged. He stepped back so as to be able to drape it over her in one fluid movement and made sure to tuck it under her feet and legs. He was quick to hold her again when she reached for him.

“Comfy?” he asked.

She smiled and nodded. “Mhm. You always manage to make me feel better, Sweetie.”

He mirrored her smile and gently kissed her forehead. “You do the same and more for me every day, Marinette,” he softly said.

She yawned and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. “Maybe we should wait on the soup-” she said through another yawn. “Sing for me?”

“Of course,” he replied. He gave a quick kiss to the tip of her nose before pushing off the couch to fetch his guitar. He grabbed one of the larger throw pillows and planted himself so he could look at Marinette while he sang.

He watched as those blue eyes he loved dearly slowly drooped closed while he hummed the tune he’d written to calm her on the night she’d woken from a terrible nightmare. The tune had come easily, but it had taken him months to perfect the words. Now he softly crooned the words of love and comfort to his tired wife until her breathing evened out and her heart song quietened down. 

He put his guitar aside. He’d get the soup going so it would be ready for her when she woke. A quiet heart song caught his attention and made him freeze. That was not Marinette he was hearing. He could still hear her melody as clear as ever, but this was different. It wove in and out of her song sometimes hitting the same note, other times combining into a beautiful chord. He spent quite a while humming along until he had the tune memorized. A grin broke across his features.

He got up and put the guitar on its stand before heading out to the store for a few ingredients he knew they’d need as well as one item in particular.

Marinette woke to the smell of Luka’s cooking and the sound of him humming a new song. It sounded familiar, but Marinette couldn’t place it. She hurried to unwrap herself from her cocoon so that she could sprint to the bathroom. There, on the counter, was something new that stopped her short.

“Luka?” she called down the hall.

“Yeah,” he replied as he moved to see her face while keeping an eye on the food.

“Is there a reason you’ve put a pregnancy test in here?” Her voice rising with her eyebrows.

“It’s an experiment,” he said with a smile. “Do me a favor and use it.”

Marinette was hesitant to try it, but her curiosity got the best of her so she picked up the box and began reading the instructions.

An eternity later she emerged from the room carrying the small wand and looking at the results area.

“Luka-” she said and broke into tears. His arms were immediately around her.

“So what does it say?” he asked as he nuzzled her hair.

“Luka, I’m- We’re-” she sobbed even harder.

“Marinette?” he cupped her face. “Are you upset with what it says?”

She shook her head and grabbed onto him fiercely. “No. I’m so, so happy-” she took a shuddering breath, “-but, I can’t-”.

She stepped half a step back and held out the test for him to read anxiously watching his face.

“Just what I thought,” he said with a grin.

“But how did you know?” she asked as she stepped back into his arms for another bear hug.

“I didn’t know, not for sure,” he said as he held her close. “But I could hear a faint heart song that wasn’t yours and wasn’t mine while you slept. I just had to hope my guess was right.”

Marinette burst into laughter. “Of course you would know that way,” she giggled.

“Are you really happy for this Marinette?” he asked with concern. “I know that we planned to wait another couple of years before trying for childre-”

He was interrupted by Marinette’s lips crashing into his.

“I am so excited that we are going to be parents!” She kissed him forcefully again. “And don’t you forget it.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said as he leaned in for a gentler, though no less intense, kiss.

Eight months later Marinette turned on the entertainment center then joined Luka on the bed. Luka’s newest song floated out into the room as he held their daughter close and crooned the now familiar tune to his little family.

“...sleep now sweet song,” he whispered as Marinette sagged against his side, their child safely tucked in the crook of his arm. “We’re always here to watch over our marvelous, magnificent, magical Melody.”


End file.
